


Hell to the Heavens

by theresnomeaning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Dubious Consent, HP: EWE, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnomeaning/pseuds/theresnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus was the first to know how hard his father had fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell to the Heavens

It was a common understanding that Harry Potter wasn't fine after the war. People tried to deny it, of course, as they always do when an inconvenient truth comes to light. I remember when my parents divorced because my father was caught fucking Draco Malfoy. At the time I was little, and didn't mind much the act - I don't think I understood what it meant. James was older, and refused to talk to dad after the whole ordeal.

Only I knew how hard the saviour had fallen. I knew before all of them.

I remember the first time my father kissed me, a real, passionate kiss. I was twelve. He leaned to plant a kiss on my forehead like he always did, but then his lips touched mine instead, and right then he taught me how to do it properly. I'm sure he wanked after that, thinking of his twelve year son.

Some people say that it was the war what caused him to become like that... Aunt Hermione believes that it was the influence of the Horcrux he carried for so many years inside him. I don't really know the answer, and right now I'm beyond caring.

I remember asking my father after we kissed if he loved me like he loved my mother. He smiled and said "No, I love you infinitely more."

I used to spend half of my summers with him. I was the only one who didn't abandon him, and sometimes I think that's why he began to look at me like a father should not look at his son. He used to drink too much and eat too little, I think he was trying to destroy himself without being obvious... Perhaps he wasn't even aware of that.

I was fourteen for the first time he asked me to suck him. I can't say that I wasn't coerced to do so... I was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't love me any more... Even more afraid that he would think I didn't love him. I was all he had, at fourteen I thought that he would be worse alone, he would go even crazier than he already was.

So I did it. I can still hear his pants, moans. I can feel his hands grabbing my hair - much like his own - to guide me. I can still remember the taste... I can still see his smile, and his eyes shinning in the afterglow - something that I wished so much to see...

After that he began to give me as much pleasure as I believe I gave him, and I understand why he couldn't stop...

Even if it's wrong, why would you stop something that good?

We used a piece of Hell to build our Heaven.

I miss him so much...

I can't say that I know what I feel for him. I know that perhaps he broke me, because I can't work properly right now. I want the people whom I sleep with to be him. To like the things he liked...

The last time we were together I was sixteen. We were so caught up in our own cloud of pleasure that we didn't hear Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione getting in the house...

And they heard me saying those things... Just because he loved so much, because he lost control when I leaned on his ear to whisper filthy things, and when he lost control was the only time he was actually alive.

_"Who could guess that Harry Potter likes to fuck his on son? What would they say if they knew that you love to be inside me like nothing else in the world? Hm, daddy, what would they say?"_

He loved when I called him daddy.

Ron threw himself on my father, the idiot is always forgetting that he's a wizard... I tried to stop him, but Hermione stunned me. And she let her husband beat my father into a pulp, she let him take my father's head and slam onto the floor...

Father was weak, and didn't have any chance to fight back... And I watched, not able to do anything, the man that gave me life being almost killed.

There were punchs and kicks, and I could hear sometimes bones snapping and the sound of blood gurgling on his throat as he tried to breath through the liquid. His screams will haunt me forever, as will the whimpers that he emitted when screaming wasn't possible any more.

Ron didn't stop until he listened my father's skull cracking...

He was taken to St. Mungo's, but there's just too much magic can do. Still, he didn't die. Even after all, even after being broken my father lived up to his title.

They abandoned him in a coma in Sr. Mungo's. The healers said that there isn't telling how he will be when he wakes up,  _if_ he wakes up, that is.

When I came of age I took my father out of that place where he wasn't well cared for and disappeared in the muggle world. Kreacher helps us, the little elf is surprisingly loyal to father, I don't really know why.

I still hope he will wake up one day.

When he fell, he brought me down with him, but I don't care... Perhaps I might be the only one to help him climb back. I forgive him.


End file.
